Mawcien
Mawciens are a sapient species accidentally created by the Great Beings. History Like the Zyglak, the Mawciens originally came to be after leftover materials utilized by the Great Beings came into contact with energized protodermis. Rejected by their creators, the Mawciens fled into the Matoran Universe, where they settled one of the Southern Islands. Seething with hatred, the Mawciens often lashed out at neighboring Matoran settlments, believing the Matoran race had stolen the world they believed rightfully belonged to themselves. These attacks were occasionally met with resistance from native warriors, who managed to force the Mawciens back to their homeland. The Mawciens eventually took to worshiping a dark entity known as Kraahkan Nui, the Great Shadow. Whether such a being ever existed is unknown, though the Mawciens' devotion to him is well-documented to this day. Despite their hatred for Matoran, the Mawciens have mostly kept to themselves, though still occasionally lash out at their neighbors. During the expansion of the Xevthian Empire. The Mawciens were forced to join it, though their leaders remained politically neutral as Alxor did not share their goal: the destruction of Matoran. They currently continue their reclusive existence on their southern home island. Abilities and Traits Mawciens are roughly Toa-sized beings, with females typically being larger and stronger than males. Their wings, similar to a bat's, are made up of a fleshy membrane stretched between boney, elongated fingers sprouting from the sides of their hands. They have been described as having attractive facial features, though this serves only to lull foes into false security. They also sport clawed hands and feet, and possess slender tails. All Mawciens possess non-elemental Sonic abilities, allowing them to use their voices to either sooth enemies into a trance, or attack with a violent shriek. They also possess non-elemental psychic abilities, allowing them to read emotions and influence behavior. They can also coat their claws or wings in telekinetic energy, allowing them to slice through armor. Known Mawciens *Gartinus (Mythological figure) Social Structures and Interactions As stated above, most Mawciens have a searing hatred for Matoran, who they see as usurpers of a world that rightfully belongs to them, and will not hesitate to kill Matoran on sight. They possess a cruel and unforgiving nature that conflicts with their beautiful exterior, which granted them the title "the most beautiful savages in the world." Mawciens are a matriarchal people, with the more aggressive females typically dominating their male counterparts. Mawciens are worshipers of Kraahkan Nui, the Great Shadow, a being of legend said to have terrorized early Matoran settlers. Though such a being isn't know to exist beyond the boundaries of folklore, the Mawciens are highly devoted to him. Legends say the Mawciens have a cult dedicated to Kraahkan Nui's worship, a collection of priestesses known as the "Sisterhood of the Shadow." Apparently, this group is charged with the upkeep of the Great Shadow's temple, as well as regulating offerings made to him. Though unconfirmed, rumors abound of Mawciens occasionally sacrificing Matoran in Kraahkan Nui's name. Trivia *The Mawciens were originally inspired by the Owlman, a creature alledgedly sighted haunting the skies of Cornwall, England during the late 70's. *The name Mawcien is derived from Mawnan, the village the first Owlman sightings were reported in. Appearances Evils Unbound (Mentioned only)